Cards
by seohee
Summary: It just started in a little game of cards, bashing the door, and secrets. IshidaxOrihimeXHitsugaya. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **I do not own anything except the plot. And, I'm sorry if my grammar is lame.

* * *

**Cards  
**_a oneshot  
_by: The-Inverted-Monkey

--

--

--

--

_It just started in a little game of cards, bashing the door, and secrets._

_--_

_--_

_--_

It was a lovely afternoon. The skies were clear and everything seemed to be in order.

The 10th Division captain sat lazily on Orihime Inoue's rooftop. Hitsugaya Toushiro.

He didn't want to be part of the commotion inside the house, where Matsumoto Rangiku resides by the moment. He was in deep thought when he heard Matsumoto's screaming.

"TAICHOU!!!!...I'll be going shopping today and I wont be home till midnight! Take GOOD CARE of Orihime-chan for me! Understood?!".

"Yeah, yeah... just shut up!", he was already beside her, and she didn't let the chance not to glomp him.

"Okay then, I'll be off now!".

"Toshiro-kun?", Inoue saw him infront of her door. "Come in!"

Hitsugaya went in and scanned the room. It was filled with junk; wrappers, paper plates, ice cream boxes, everything... even Matsumoto's used clothes. He saw a spot around the corner and placed himself comfortably.

"I'm very sorry for the mess, Rangiku-san just got so happy and stuff...", she began dispatching the trash around.

While Inoue was a bit busy, her phone rang (I don't even know if she have a telephone since she don't know how to use a cellphone). She picked it up in a flash, before Hitsugaya could even react. And after some while, she smiled at Hitsugaya.

"Toshiro-kun, Ishida-kun will be here later on to stay for dinner, he'll be bringing food. I hope you wouldn't mind.", Inoue smiled sweetly that caused him to blush slightly.

"Aa, no... I don't mind.", he stated.

"Okay then Toshiro-kun!", and she smiled at him again.

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou~"...

"Kay!!!!", she screamed from the kitchen.

From the whole afternoon, they only watched television, when they got bored of watching... they played cards.

"Oi! That's unfair!", Hitsugaya glared.

"Ow... Toshiro-kun, don't be so angry! We had a bet didn't we? I'll give you a kiss if I win, and I'll help you have a day off from Rangiku-san!", she scoffed.

"...Hmph.", he hissed.

Then finally...

"Kyaa~!!!! I WON TOSHIRO-KUN!!! It's the first time I won against...a ... taichou~...", she leaned over him.

Hitsugaya stared at her. His back rested on the wall behind him.

"To-shi-ro-kun", Orihime phrased. Hitsugaya followed her lips as it moved. It was seductive. She was an inch away and he can't protest. He didn't even knew why. Matsumoto wasn't around to stop what would happen but he knew it cant be helped.

"As a captain of the~", he blushed when Orihime placed her finger on his lips.

"I know, you say that a lot...", and she slowly went near him. He was staring at her lips for a long time. Orihime closed her eyes and they could almost feel each other's breath.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes.

He felt a light peck on his lips and he opened his eyes again. He saw Orihime smiling at him.

"I-Inoue...", Hitsugaya blushed more.

"Oh Toushiro-kun!" And Orihime gave him the real kiss he didn't expect.

Ishida came in busting the (poor) door. He saw what was happening and a vein popped.

"HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO!!! GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!!!", and he was really mad.

"Ishida-kun?!!", Inoue pulled herself away from the captain.

They were sitted around the table. Hitsugaya and Ishida facing each other, while Inoue sat on between their places.

"Explain, Orihime.", Ishida didn't took his eyes off Hitsugaya's eyes, neither did Hitsugaya.

"We were playing cards, and we had a deal... that if he won I'll help him get a day off without Rangiku-san, and If I won... I'll give him a kiss...butigotcarriedawaygomenasai!!!!", Inoue bowed that her head almost broke the table if it reached it.

"Inoue...", Hitsugaya blushed, but then it faded as Ishida called him.

"Now shorty it's your turn to explain!", he glared.

"Shut your trap Quincy-boy...I have none to declare." Hitsugaya firmly said.

"SHORTY!!! I need an explanation why you didn't pushed her away!...You two were making out! Making out with my girlfriend...my girlfriend, Hitsugaya-taichou...", his voice was fierce at first but got calm and until it was only a whisper.

"Ishida-san... It was only an accident and therefore~", Ishida looked at Inoue who was looking outside the window.

"I love her... I love her so much Hitsugaya. Please promise you won't do that to her again."

Hitsugaya turned at Inoue. She could be annoying at some times but...

"Toshiro-kun... let's not drown in all our emotions so we may survive in the real world. Where there's a lot more waiting.", Inoue smiled at the two. "Let's stop fighting shall we, Ishida-kun, Toushiro-kun? I love you both anyways and wherever angle you look at, I love you two very much!".

Inoue leaped to the two, wrapping her arms around them and giving them each a peck on the cheek.

Hitsugaya blushed a complete shade of red when Inoue gleefully announced, "How about a threesome!!!??...".

"You're kidding Inoue!?", he blinked, the red on his face never faded.

"...maybe...What do you think Ishida-kun?", and she turned at her boyfriend who was sitting in a corner.

"I'll join later Orihime...", and Ishida smirked.

"Oi! You two are joking right?! A joke right?!!!", Hitsugaya blushed more, his face looked like a tomato.

Inoue crawled from her spot towards Hitsugaya, while he backed off until he reached the unpitying wall ,again.

"Aa... Ishida-san... I thought...you love her...Aa, Inoue...", he tried pushing her away, and each push resulted in more buttons taking off.

"Shh... keep it silent Toshiro-kun...", Inoue smoothly brushed her finger on his lips.

"...INOUE! I'm serious!", Hitsugaya shouted, but it only gave Inoue the chance to unbutton his polo.

"Kyaa... Toshiro-kun...", Inoue giggled.

Inoue pulled Hitsugaya to her, his lips falling off on her neck.

"Aye~...Toshiro-kun... You're supposed to land on my chest...", and she pouted.

"Hm?", Hitsugaya looked up at her.

"Of course we're only kidding! We wouldn't let you lose your youth just yet! We just wanted you to experience something...", Inoue smiled at him, the blush on his face never faded.

"And Toshiro-san... you thought I'll give her up to you just like that? Even though you're a captain I'll kill you." Ishida smirked.

Inoue smiled at Hitsugaya and gave him a last peck on the lips. Then she started buttoning his shirt again.

"That's our secret, mmm'kay, Toshiro-kun?!". Inoue flashed her sweetest smile of all.

Ishida pulled Inoue to him and gave her his own kiss, while Hitsugaya went up the roof. Not to see the two lovebirds making out.

"...a secret then...Inoue-san...". Hitsugaya smiled.

------------

Next day...

"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!", Matsumoto cried. "You kissed Toshiro-taichou?!!!!!"

"Well, Rangiku-san...ano...~", Inoue just smiled nervously.

--

--

**Le Fin. _*coughs*_**


End file.
